Flirting with Danger
by FabulousFever
Summary: How Rogue and Gambit met. Previously longer, but now complete as a One-Shot story. My Apologies to those wanting more -Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel rules the world-
1. Chapter 1

**Flirting with Danger**

Rogue sat at the island in the kitchen wondering when her life became so depressing. It had been a week since she had come back to the mansion after taking 'the cure' and people had been avoiding her more often than when she had poisonous skin. Bobby broke up with her on her second day back, he even had the audacity to use the 'we can still be friends' line even when she knew it was a lie. She had never felt more alone.

Logan came back from Canada that day and it was the first time Rogue had seen him since they had their talk before she left. He spent most of the day talking with Storm about what he had found and about new possible teachers. Things at the mansion were getting hectic and Rogue felt like a piece of trash being blown through the wind in the midst of a busy street.

She pretended that she couldn't hear all the whispered rumours about her but at the end of the day the result was the same; she'd end up crying herself to sleep. People didn't understand what it was like not to touch the people you care about, to have to be covered head to toe in the middle of a heat wave just so others wouldn't get hurt. Even when she was covered up people still treated her like she was poison, not just her skin. Now, without poison skin, people were treating her like she was a traitor.

Rogue just wanted to feel alive, feel the warm sun of her bare skin, shake a new friends hand, go swimming in a public pool not having to worry about hurting others, the feel of her skin on someone else's, the feel of her lips on someone who wanted her. Rogue just craved what the rest of the population took for granted, touch; unadulterated, uncensored, bare skinned touch, her God-given birth right to touch freely.

Was it a crime to want what everyone else had, to fit in with the rest of the world? Her friends avoided and snubbed her, while others would call her a traitor and a coward. She wanted nothing more than to share her new found freedom with the ones she cared about only to be shut down by the very same people.

A single tear dripped down her cheek as she made the decision to leave; if people here wouldn't appreciate her touch than she would find those who would. She would miss Hank, Storm and Logan, but she knew in her heart that she would have to leave, if only for a while, to experience being normal when she still could.

Rogue walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the garage, just to look at her options before she started packing. She could take one of the mansions cars, or she could take Logan's bike. He would be so mad at her if she took his bike; a mischievous grin pulled at the corner of her lips at the thought of annoying Logan. As she turned on the light in the garage she felt that something was off, something in the room was different.

She walked over to Scott's untouched bike before a figure jumped out, grabbed her arms and put a hand over her mouth. Rogue fought back the urge to scream, remaining calm was the best thing to do in these sorts of situations.

Her attacker turned her around to look into her face and say something only to stop suddenly. Rogue was now face to face with possibly the best looking man she had ever seen, there was no denying that his face was handsome but what intrigued her the most was his eyes. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen; red irises on black sclera.

Gambit slowly took his hand away from her mouth, convinced she wouldn't scream. He continued to hold her gaze until the anonymous beauty spoke.

"What are yah doin' here?"

"None o' yo' business Cherie"

"It is so mah business, Ah live here!"

"Do yo' now?"

"Yes! So what are yah doin' here? Are yah tryin' ta steal somethan'?"

"Dat, Chere, is moi secret"

"Dirty thief!"

"Non, I clean up before I visit a femme"

"Arrogant swamp rat"

"Den dat make yo' a river rat"

"Cajun scum"

"Mississippi maggot"

"Drunk!"

"Non, takes a lot t' give dis ol' Cajun a buzz"

"Cocky"

"Chere, all yo' had t' do was ask"

"Pervert"

"Such ugly words comin' from such a pretty mouth"

"Sweet talkin' low-life"

"I mean it Chere, yo' are _tr__è__s belle_"

"Yah have a smooth voice"

"Yo' eyes outshine any emerald I ever saw"

"Yah eyes are even more amazing"

"Yo' mouth is beggin' me fo' a kiss"

"Is it?"

"Oui, I wanna kiss yo'"

"Not as much as Ah wanna kiss yah"

"Gambit"

"Rogue"

As soon as her lips met his she knew she had made the right choice in deciding to leave. She didn't want to spend another second missing out on touching when it felt that good. As Gambit deepened the kiss she realized for the first time she felt like she was being pulled towards him and not the other way around.

-[X-Men]-

**Dedicated to: **_**ChellerBelle**_

**I'll continue at multiple requests.**

**Reviews welcoms.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue was enveloped in the best kiss she ever had. She wanted all time to stop so she could truly lose herself to the moment. His lips and tongue caressing hers was more than enough to wipe the bad memories she had with Bobby out of her head. Before she had any time to contemplate what to do next she heard footsteps closing in on the garage.

Gambit broke the kiss, also hearing the footsteps. He looked deep into her emerald eyes once more before she whispered hiding instructions to him. Although he didn't need her mediocre hiding plan, he followed her instructions anyway.

Rogue was in mild panic at being caught after curfew in the garage, let alone being discovered with the random man she had just been devoured by. The footsteps were becoming louder and without a second thought she dropped to the floor to sit with her knees pulled up to her chest, she buried her face into her knees in an attempt to look sad.

Storm stepped into the garage to find Rogue sitting on the floor looking miserable. Rogue lifted her head and managed a sniffle. Storm looked at the young woman with sympathy.

"Child, what are you doing down here?"

"Ah'm sorry 'Ro, Ah was just thankin'"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem Rogue, if you need anything come see me no matter what the time is"

Rogue nodded before Storm made her exit. She waited until she couldn't hear her footsteps before jumping up and turning around to look for Gambit. She started walking into the shadowy part of the garage only to bump into his finely chiseled chest.

"oof"

"Yo' alright Chere?"

"Yeah"

"Merci fo' not turning dis one in"

"Yah welcome, but it's gonna cost yah" and without even thinking she proceeded to drag him into her slightly formed plan. "Yah gonna take meh on a trip"

"I don't t'ink dats a good idea, Chere"

"Well it's either that or Ah call mah friend with claws down here ta finish yah off"

Gambit knew she was talking about Wolverine and had no intention of being sliced up that particular night. He inclined his head and ruefully agreed.

Rogue took his hand in hers and made way for her room; she was incredibly surprised at the lack of noise he produced when walking. With Logan only recently coming back to the mansion she knew he would smell Gambit but not know if he was a new student or teacher and not find him to be a threat.

Once in her room she began to re-pack her half packed bag from the last time she left. Rogue didn't have much to begin with and had only a few personal objects. Gambit sat on her mattress and wondered why he agreed to take her on a trip with him. He didn't really know much about her, but the things he did know about her he liked. In particular, he thought her lips were like heaven, but he had no intention of ever telling her that.

Rogue finished packing and turned to see Gambit looking at her very seriously.

"Yo' sure 'bout dis?"

Rogue nodded and gave him a soft kiss before taking his hand in hers. This time he lead the way out of the mansion, going the way he snuck in and took her a few streets over to his stolen pick-up. As he began driving his curiosity got the better of him.

"So what dis trip 'bout?"

"Well Ah wanna do thangs normal people do. Ah wanna feel alive and do tha thangs Ah couldn't before."

"What do yo' mean?"

Rogue then explained about her mutation and inability to touch anyone skin to skin and how she opted to take the 'cure'. She began to choke up when she told him how everyone treated her the past week and he slowly removed one hand from the steering wheel to gently stroke her knee.

Rogue was instantly comforted, something about him seemed to sooth her pain and she had no idea what it was.

"We could go t' de carnival"

"Yeah, an' tha beach!"

"Oui, an' de mall"

"Yeah, an' a club ta go dancin'"

"Bon. An' ta Victoria Secret in dat mall"

"Yeah Ah guess, Ah aint ever been ta one. We can have a picnic in tha park"

"An' den finally with dat lingerie yo' can give dis ol' Cajun a lap dance"

"That aint gonna happen swamp rat, Ah won't wear lingerie for yah"

"Den how 'bout we forget de clothes an' get straight t' de good part"

"In yah dreams"

"Oui, an' what wonderfull dreams dey will be"

"Ugh, don't even tall meh, Ah don't wanna know"

"Aw, how 'bout a wet t-shirt contest at de beach den?"

"Ugh! No!"

"Chere, yo' wanna touch and Gambit sure wanna touch yo'"

"Gawd, Ah can't say anythang around yah can Ah?"

Gambit chuckled softly as he continued to drive.

**-[X-Men]-**

**Wow guys, thanks for reviewing. I never expected so many of you guys to want more. **

**Special thanks to:**

_**Chellerbelle**_

_**SnowyDagon15**_

_**Ivyhearts**_

_**MordernHippie999**_

_**SuperGroverandElmo**_

_**Fannut**_

_**Mebelle**_

_**MiNuitHeART**_

_**And the anonymous reviewers [you know who you are]**_

_**Reviews Welcome. Thanks for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Gambit stood at the counter of the hotel waiting to be checked in. As he waited he glanced over to Rogue; she was sitting in a chair fiddling with her hair. As he watched her roll a white lock between her fingers he couldn't suppress his own need to feel his fingers running through her hair.

There was something about her, he had no idea what it was or what it meant but it was slowly getting to him. It's like he had to be close to her, but why? She was extremely attractive and as sharp as a whip, her kisses were the best thing he had ever tasted, but there was something more. What was this foreign and uncharacteristic feeling?

Gambit was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the man behind the desk. He just barely registered what he was saying before turning back to the fidgeting, beautiful woman that was Rogue. With a smirk he turned back to the man and held up a finger.

"We gonna need a small room wit' de biggest bed yo' got"

The man nodded and moved around the counter, Gambit took Rogue's hand as they were lead to their room.

Gambit closed the door after tipping the smaller man and turned to see her reaction.

"They didn't have any rooms with two beds?"

"Non, desolè."

"Ugh, now Ah havta share a bed with yah, dirty Swamp Rat."

Gambit chucked as she sat on the bed, she appeared to be waiting for something. It was pretty late and he was sure that she was tired so he thought it was time for some rest. Knowing that he was God's gift to women, Gambit thought he would give a little gift to Rogue.

He moved towards the bathroom door and slowly slid off his trench coat. He made sure to make as much noise as possible to grab her attention. Humming as he went, he peeled off his skin tight black t-shirt, followed by gracefully removing his boots and socks.

Gambit had definitely gotten her attention; she watched him slowly take off his shirt and un-ashamedly raked her eyes over his glorious muscles. She was silently thanking the Gods for allowing her to sit here and watch the hottest guy on Earth undress. By the time he was undoing his belt buckle she was wiping the drool from her mouth.

He pulled his belt off with finesse like no other. He undid his button and took a breath to keep calm, getting a hard on in the middle of this sexual strip tease war would mean certain defeat. She had to be attracted to him, she had to be the one to beg him to take her over and over again. As much as he wanted to deny that he didn't want to take her on the spot, he had to keep his cool. He undid his zipper and oh-so-slowly took his pants off. Standing clad in magenta silk boxers he looked over at Rogue, seeing lust in her eyes he allowed himself a victory smirk.

"Like what yo' see Chere?"

Seeing her blush, he gave a wink and walked into the bathroom.

After the door had closed Rogue allowed herself to take a deep breath. She didn't think it was legal to be _that _good looking, but then again he didn't seem the type to care for rules. She thought back to their meeting in the garage as she started to change. It felt like so long ago, but in reality it was only a few hours ago. She sighed as she put on her bed shorts, she looked at the ground seeing Gambit's shirt and bit her lip. She had a perfectly fine tank top in her bag, but his shirt was just lying on the ground calling to her. A nice shirt like that shouldn't be left crumpled on the floor and it was losing heat indefinitely; for the sake of the shirt, Rogue picked it up and put it on.

Gambit came out of the bathroom to see a surprising, but very much appreciated sight. Rogue was bending over in her barely-there night shorts zipping up her bag. She slowly stood and faced him in small shock. Was she wearing his shirt? He couldn't seem to focus on the shirt while thinking about what was underneath it.

A small blush escaped her before she wore an innocent smirk.

"Like whatcha see cowboy?" she giggled at her imitation.

Gambit climbed into bed after she did. Tonight he would keep a small distance, being the southern gentleman that he was. He wanted to get her, that much he knew. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't resist her. The last conscious thought he had before sleep overtook him was about taking her to the carnival, perfect first date material.

Rogue woke up to a strong arm draped across her middle section. Usually she would find this alarming, but instead she snuggled back into the man whose shirt she was wearing. Gambit roused just enough to bury his face in her two-toned hair.

Before relapsing into a deep sleep, she smiled. She could get used to this.

-[X-Men]-

**Sorry for the wait. Reviews Welcome.**


End file.
